


Реквием по Энакину Скайуокеру

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin and Padme did not get along, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018
Summary: Слова канцлера — нет, уже Императора — о смерти Энакина вызвали у Таркина постыдное облегчение.





	Реквием по Энакину Скайуокеру

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено заявкой с Инсайда: «Можно мне относительно молодого Таркина (лет за 20 до 4-6 эпизода) в слеше, желательно снизу? Все равно с кем».

_Свет притушен, а по углам кабинета роятся густые тени. Кто-то стоит там, в колеблющейся мгле напротив окна, за которым расстилается панорама ночного Корусанта. Доносятся неприятные звуки: тяжелый механический вдох — затем, чуть громче, выдох. Третьего не должно быть при их разговоре, однако решать владельцу этих апартаментов, с недавних пор — хозяину Галактики._

_Слова канцлера — нет, уже Императора — о смерти Энакина вызывают у Уилхаффа постыдное облегчение._

_— Вы ведь, кажется, сблизились во время войны? — участливо спрашивает Император, подливая в бокал Уилхаффа вино._

_— Немного, повелитель._

_Еще непривычное, изуродованное глубокими морщинами лицо так и лучится сочувствием. Уилхафф не в первый раз спрашивает себя о том, знает ли Император правду о его отношениях с Энакином._

* * *

Сразу после доклада Уилхаффа, посвященного бегству из Цитадели, канцлер ненавязчиво намекнул, что ему стоило бы присмотреться к генералу Скайуокеру.

— Этот юноша — наш союзник, верный, сильный и храбрый. 

— Однако он склонен принимать необдуманные решения, — ответил Уилхафф. — Да, его импровизации удачны, но рано или поздно он оступится и ошибется. 

— Он Избранный, — тонко улыбнулся канцлер Палпатин. — Удача всегда будет на его стороне. 

Так не бывает, подумал тогда Уилхафф, но против обыкновения не стал настаивать на своем. Не спросил, какие планы связывает канцлер со Скайуокером. Тогда это казалось неважным — в любом случае все джедаи должны были погибнуть в конце войны. Но все же Уилхафф перед отъездом зашел попрощаться со Скайуокером в Храм джедаев. Захотелось взглянуть на него еще раз, постараться разглядеть, что же такого особенного увидел в нем канцлер, что пропустил сам Уилхафф во время их изматывающего побега. 

Маленькая зеленокожая тви'лека с цепочкой падавана на лысой макушке проводила его в один из тренировочных залов. Было ясно, что пришел он не вовремя. Стоило уйти, но Уилхафф все же толкнул тяжелую дверь. 

Зал был невелик, примерно двадцать на двадцать шагов, с головокружительно высоким потолком. В центре бушевал живой вихрь. Уилхафф оперся о стену и замер.

Казалось, что Скайуокер танцует, так легки и воздушны были его движения. Клинок лайтсабера освещал его фигуру, крепкую и в то же время гибкую, короткими вспышками. На него было больно смотреть, но Уилхафф не отводил взгляда. Выпад, разворот, прыжок направо, еще выпад. Этот боевой танец был раздражающе неправильным, он подспудно выводил из равновесия невозможностью предугадать, куда придется следующий удар. Уилхафф начал считать про себя — без толку. Если сначала за кувырком назад шел выпад сверху вниз, то в следующий раз — уклонение или наскок, или же удар слева. Быстрее, еще быстрее. Меч слился в сверкающую, чуть слышно гудящую сферу, движения окончательно слились, словно разлетелись, не выдержав напряжения, но тут Скайуокер застыл на месте.

— Это Джем Со, пятая форма боя, — сказал он спокойно, словно не бесновался здесь секунды назад. — Мне надо больше тренироваться, получается пока не идеально. Хорошо, что вы не уехали, капитан.

— Я зашел еще раз попрощаться…

— Выстрелите в меня, — перебил его Скайуокер и вновь активировал клинок лайтсабера.

— Что?

— Давайте, а я отобью. Стреляйте! 

Он глядел ободряюще и в то же время чуть презрительно. Уилхаффу стало интересно, будет ли он настолько же раздражающе самоуверен, если попасть ему в ногу или руку? Как быстро на смену улыбке пришла бы гримаса боли? Вряд ли он остался бы таким же вызывающе красивым, крича и катаясь по полу. Таркин вынул бластер. Словно наяву ему послышались слова деда: «Оружие — не игрушка. Вынимай его, только защищаясь или нападая, не иначе». 

— Давайте же, капитан! Прямо в сердце!

«Я и защищаюсь, — подумал Таркин. — От его белозубой улыбки, насмешливого взгляда. От его джедайского высокомерия, плохо скрытого доброжелательностью». Он вскинул руку, прицелился — настолько быстро, как только смог — и выдал короткую очередь. 

Разумеется, Скайуокер отбил все выстрелы, широко и с ленцой махнув рукой. Одна из вспышек прошла совсем близко, задев горячо щеку. Уилхафф отшатнулся, прижал ладонь к поврежденной коже. Было мокро и немного больно. 

Скайуокер тут же быстро, в несколько нечеловечески огромных прыжков, подскочил, на ходу вынимая из пояса бакта-пластырь.

— Ох… я не хотел! Простите, дайте посмотреть.

— Царапина, — ответил Уилхафф, но позволил налепить на себя пластырь. Расстроенное лицо Скайуокера замерло так близко, можно было разглядеть крошечные темные точки на чуть более светлой серой радужке. После оказания помощи он почему-то не отступил, так и застыл, не отнимая горячих пальцев от щеки. Уилхафф вдохнул его запах: кожи и соли, озона, сухого ветра — и внутри словно разжалась пружина, неслышно прозвенев по всему телу.

— Ваши глаза. Они такие, — начал говорить Скайуокер… Энакин. Опустил длинные ресницы, смешавшись, — такие удивительные.

Пришлось накрыть его губы своими, чтобы он не испортил момент еще какой-нибудь глупостью. Целовался Энакин так же, как и отвешивал комплименты — неумело, но обезоруживающе искренне.

* * *

_Немного помолчав и отпив вина, Уилхафф продолжает:_  
— Прозвучит ужасно, но я считаю, что гибель — лучшее, что могло с ним произойти. Наступает эпоха Империи. Эпоха порядка. А генерал Скайуокер был, пожалуй, самым хаотичным существом в Галактике.

_Из угла раздается новый вздох, звучащий громче и словно бы яростнее._

_— Вы так же категоричны, как всегда, — мягко журит Император. — Энакин всегда был на нашей стороне. Любые его действия приносили намного больше пользы, чем вреда._

* * *

Стена коридора за спиной была слишком холодной и жесткой, но Энакин все равно крепко, до дискомфорта, прижал к ней Уилхаффа. Его ладони впились в плечи, наверняка вновь останутся синяки. Он чересчур настойчив — это одновременно и неудобно, и приятно. До него никто и никогда так горячо не встречал Уилхаффа.

— Ты скучал по мне? Часто?

Ответить не было возможности, потому что он тут же впился в губы, требовательно и жадно скользнул языком в рот. Уилхафф резко мотнул головой назад, больно ударившись затылком, но зато смог наконец произнести:  
— Не здесь, Эни. Не сейчас.

— Здесь, — тот и не думал отпускать его, — сейчас. Я прилетел на эту скучную конференцию только для того чтобы выебать тебя. 

В подтверждение своих слов он потерся животом, дав оценить свой крепкий стояк. Уилхафф возвел глаза к потолку — там так же тускло блестел дюраний, и не было ответа на вопрос, как убедить Энакина отложить соитие до более подходящего момента. Его энтузиазм горячил кровь, бесспорно, но было бы гораздо удобнее заняться сексом позже, в каюте.

— Кто-нибудь может пройти. Нас увидят, будет скандал.

— Рядом никого нет, я чувствую, — он чуть отодвинулся, продолжая удерживать Уилхаффа Силой, и принялся расстегивать его пояс.

— У меня выступление через пятнадцать минут.

— Я так скучал, ты не представляешь. 

— Здесь могут быть камеры наблюдения.

— Я проверил, в этом коридоре они почему-то не работают.

Энакин сделал самое невинное выражение лица, и Уилхафф невольно усмехнулся. Таким — с потемневшими от возбуждения глазами, губами, припухшими от яростных поцелуев, растрепанными кудрями — он был неотразимым. К тому же Энакин хорошо помнил, как правильно прижаться, куда поцеловать или коротко лизнуть, как нравятся Уилхаффу прикосновения его шершавой кожаной перчатки к шее и скулам. Внизу живота потянуло уже почти болезненно. Опыт показывал, что Энакин все равно не выпустит его, пока не получит то, что хочет. Стоило извлечь из этого максимум удовольствия.

— Покажешь, как скучал по мне, Эни? 

Тот кивнул, торопливо рванул вниз брюки Уилхаффа, лишь чудом не порвав их, высвободил его уже почти полностью возбужденный член. Опустился на колени, с виду такой покорный и согласный на что угодно. Но Уилхаффа по-прежнему удерживала проклятая Сила, невозможно было пошевельнуться. Надо бы достать ошейник или наручники, блокирующие эти его сверхспособности, чтобы наконец стать с ним на равных, успел подумать Уилхафф. Потом Энакин насадился ртом на его член и мысли вытряхнуло из головы.

Энакин был талантлив почти во всем, за что брался (кроме, пожалуй, политики и интриг). К счастью, минет не входил в число исключений. Энакин плотно сжимал влажные губы, часто дышал, обжигая дыханием кожу у мошонки, и почти не давился, пропуская член в горло. Двигал языком, заставляя кровь быстрее бежать по венам. 

Оторвавшись с влажным хлюпаньем (член легко ударил по животу), Энакин ловко стянул перчатку с правой руки, обнажив протез, холодно блеснувший дюрасталью. В горле мгновенно пересохло. Обычно приходилось долго уговаривать его на это. Видимо, и в самом деле очень соскучился. 

Энакин торжествующе улыбнулся, протянул руку и провел легонько по члену ледяными пальцами так, что Уилхафф вздрогнул всем телом.

— Даже не знаю… продолжить тебе отсасывать или просто отдрочить? — протянул Энакин задумчиво.

— Делай что хочешь… 

Он кивнул, словно и в самом деле ждал разрешения. Потянулся ближе, жарко обхватил губами сочащуюся головку, а член сжал дюрасталиевой ладонью. Эта разница между мягкими горячими губами, языком, дразнящим уретру, и холодными пальцами, которыми он принялся жестко отдрачивать, окончательно вынесла мозг. Другой рукой, в перчатке, Энакин гладил поджавшиеся от удовольствия яйца.

Дыхание вырывалось короткими стонами, воздуха катастрофически не хватало.

— Эни… — выдохнул Уилхафф, и тот ускорил ритм, унося еще дальше. Он не отстранился, проглотил все до капли. Лишь потом Уилхафф почувствовал, что может шевелить слегка ослабевшим от всплеска удовольствия телом. 

— Больше не делай так, слышишь?

Штаны Энакина заметно топорщились спереди, показывая, что он-то разрядки не получил. Он поднял с пола и протянул Уилхаффу его датапад.

— Ты не сильно опоздал?

Уилхафф глянул на время.

— Нет, еще есть минут пять. Энакин… больше не делай так.

Тот виновато отвел глаза.

— Прости, я просто… просто мы ведь очень давно не виделись.

— Ты знаешь, что я не люблю, когда ты используешь против меня Силу, — продолжал отчитывать его Уилхафф, наскоро приводя себя в порядок.

— Знаю. А можно я ночью приду? 

Его глаза по-прежнему жадно блестели нерастраченным возбуждением и обещанием большего. Никто и никогда не смотрел раньше так на Уилхаффа — словно он был последней каплей воды, а вокруг простиралась бесконечная пустыня.

— Приходи. Но только не дрочи сейчас. Побереги силы для меня, хорошо?

Поняв, что на него больше не сердятся, Энакин расцвел довольной улыбкой.

— Конечно, — он обнял Уилхаффа и шепнул на ухо, — все будет как ты хочешь, всегда.

* * *

_Император продолжает игнорировать сипение, доносившееся из угла, Уилхафф тем более не считает нужным заострять на этом внимание. Тот, кто стоит там, наверняка имеет на это право. Скорее всего, это какой-то новый телохранитель Императора, более надежный, чем Алая гвардия._

_— И все же жаль, что Энакин не выжил. Он так много сделал для установления нового порядка, — прерывает затянувшееся молчание Император. — Особенно он начал стараться после того, как его падаван ушел, если я не ошибаюсь._

_Уилхафф сильнее сжимает бокал. По счастью, тот достаточно крепок и не разбивается в руках._

_— Мы в то время мало общались._

_— Энакину в конце войны часто снились кошмары, — задумчиво продолжает Император, будто не услыхав слов Уилхаффа. — Он говорил, будто во сне убивает того, кто ему был очень дорог. Не знаете случайно, кого он имел в виду?_

_— Нет, повелитель._

_Черная тень в углу дергается, словно под ударом электрическим током._

* * *

— Она ушла из-за тебя.

Его голос был чересчур спокойным, а лицо — пустым. Уилхафф не знал, как ему реагировать на это, он ни разу не видел Энакина в таком состоянии. 

Разумеется, они порой спорили. Энакин злился, если Уилхафф не отвечал сразу на его вызовы, если находил подозрительные синяки на бедрах или плечах после долгой разлуки, если казалось, что ему недостаточно рады. Энакин был вспыльчивым, ревнивым и мнительным. Однако Уилхаффу обычно удавалось найти верные слова и утихомирить его. 

Стоило бы прекратить подобные отношения, но примирения были настолько жаркими, Энакин так старался загладить свою вину и стыдился вспышек гнева, что Уилхаффа устраивало текущее положение дел. Бурный секс с молодым темпераментным партнером отлично скрашивал монотонные военные будни. Поэтому, когда Энакин клялся, что больше не будет, Уилхафф притворялся, будто верит, и вовсю пользовался его приступами раскаяния. 

Сейчас все было иначе. Ни криков, ни упреков. Энакин напряженно стоял посреди спальни в маленькой квартирке Уилхаффа. Произнес только одну фразу и некоторое время смотрел безо всякого выражения. Затем он поднял правую руку с раскрытой ладонью и стал медленно сводить пальцы.

Горло начала стягивать невидимая петля, короткий приступ паники накрыл с головой. Бластер лежал на столе, вне досягаемости — на беду Уилхафф собирался в освежитель и успел снять его. Но Энакина всё равно не остановило бы обычное оружие.

— Прекрати! — приказал он севшим голосом, слова с трудом протолкнулись сквозь горло. Раньше это иногда срабатывало.

— Ты должен был поверить Асоке, — Энакин будто не услышал его. — Ты должен был поверить мне! — выкрикнул он, вздернув руку вверх, и Уилхафф почувствовал, как пол уходит из-под ног. Его тряхнуло, словно невидимый великан решил поиграть им, как тряпичной куклой. Остатки воздуха с чуть слышным шипением вышли из легких, огненная петля вокруг шеи затянулась еще туже, и свет померк в глазах. 

Спустя, казалось, бесконечный промежуток времени Уилхафф смог почувствовать что-то еще, кроме жжения в горле и тупой боли в затылке. Упругое и мягкое — под собой, холодное и мокрое — на лбу. Он с трудом разлепил глаза и понял, что находится в своей спальне, лежит на кровати. Энакин сидел рядом и выглядел как никогда испуганным.

— Наконец-то ты очнулся, я боялся что… что ты... Прости, я не хотел так. Я разозлился, да, но не хотел, — сбивчиво заговорил он. — Ты же не думаешь, что я хотел тебя убить?

— Перестань, — шепотом попытался остановить его Уилхафф, — Энакин, не надо… 

Но тот продолжал оправдываться, как будто словами мог начисто переписать произошедшее. Поток его полубессвязных мыслей сливался в равномерный гул, Уилхафф лишь кое-как улавливал связь между предложениями, и это встревожило не на шутку. Похоже, он ударился головой при падении и заработал сотрясение мозга.

— Сначала Падме бросила, теперь Асока. А ты, ты ведь не уйдешь от меня, правда? Но ты и в самом деле сам виноват, надо было верить мне, когда я говорил, что она никого не убивала. 

— Вызови меддроида, Энакин, — прервал его снова Уилхафф, — у меня что-то с головой.

— Не надо, я сам позабочусь о тебе. Буду рядом, пока не станет легче, — Энакин заботливо поправил мокрую тряпку на лбу. — А потом мы вместе закончим эту дурацкую войну, из-за которой происходят эти расставания и ссоры. Все бы отдал за то, чтобы прекратить ее. 

Уилхафф попытался встать, но Энакин прижал его к постели Силой. 

— Не двигайся, тебе надо отлежаться, — он ласково провел рукой по щеке. Запах кожи, раньше так сильно возбуждавший, вызвал сейчас только тошноту. — Скоро наступит мир. Мы найдем Асоку, ты попросишь у нее прощения, и все будет хорошо. И мы больше никогда не расстанемся, Совет не сможет отказать в этом победителю Конфедерации. И канцлер будет за нас, я уверен. Вместе, всегда рядом, ты и я. Думаю, ты сможешь летать со мной на мои миссии, а я буду сопровождать тебя на твоих.

Он, рассеянно улыбаясь, смотрел куда-то на противоположную стену — словно уже видел то прекрасное будущее. Словно позабыл о том, что совсем недавно чуть не убил Уилхаффа. Затошнило еще сильнее, перед глазами на миг потемнело.

— Уходи, Энакин, — набрав полную грудь воздуха, максимально четко и резко произнес Уилхафф. — Убирайся. Я не желаю тебя больше видеть. 

Тот удивленно свел брови.

— Ты точно ушибся сильнее, чем я думал. Сейчас я вызову дроида, ты был прав, прости. А, нет, я лучше сам привезу самого современного и лучшего меддроида на Корусанте, — он вскочил с кровати, и Уилхафф наконец перестал ощущать Силу, сковывающую его движения. 

Как только за Энакином хлопнула дверь, Уилхафф поднялся и сел, стиснув зубы. Когда комната перестала кружиться перед глазами, он соединился по голосвязи с канцлером (к счастью, тот оказался не на заседании), сообщив, что очень важные семейные дела требуют от него присутствия на Эриаду. Это было не трусостью и бегством, а всего лишь демонстрацией намерений порвать отношения. Как иначе сделать это с человеком, который слышит только себя, Уилхафф не знал.

* * *

_— Ах, я совсем забыл представить вам моего нового помощника! — спохватывается Император. — А вы все смотрите на него и молчите. Вейдер, выходи, не стесняйся. Познакомься с генералом Таркином, вы будете плотно сотрудничать в ближайшее время._

_Высокая тень шагает из своего угла в круг рассеянного света. Черный вычурный шлем скрывает лицо, широкий плащ — фигуру._

_— Дарт Вейдер, — коротко произносит новый помощник Императора искаженным вокодером голосом._

_— Уилхафф Таркин. Приятно познакомиться._


End file.
